Martian Space Probe
The Martian Space Probe, also known as the MSP (M'artian '''S'pace 'P'robe), is a mini-rocket. Built by Rosenthal Industries Inc.,Thunderbirds the Comic No. 22 Wingrove designed the MSP as an inexpensive means of carrying out orbiting survey missions on Mars. The MSP incorporates a fully automated flight control system, which is pre-programmed en route to its launch pad.Thunderbirds Manual (Agents' Technical Manual)'' The MSP was transferred onto a specially-adapted''World of Thunderbirds'' twin-hulled tanker via a specially-constructed loading facility situated at Cape Kennedy. Shipped over to Britain,Thunderbirds Redan Comic No.47 it reached Avonmouth in just over a week. The MSP was then transferred onto its carrier via a similar facility to the one at Cape Kennedy. Finishing its journey by road, the MSP went over the Allington Suspension Bridge, which collapsed. This in turn led to the MSP plunging into the river and never reaching Mars.Day of Disaster Rosenthal Industries was bankrupted due to the cost of repairs to the bridge and loss of the MSP, thus relinquished the project to reach Mars. Design The heat-resistant nosecone houses avionics, sensors, accelerometers, a communications array, and a descent parachute nacelle. Behind is the command module, which incorporates environmental sensors and life support systems. The control room''Thunderbirds Redan Comic No.47'' has gimballed seating for the pilot and co-pilot, these adjust 90° for Martian surface operations and takeoff. Next to the control room is a sleeping accommodation for pilots and a personal hygiene station, used on the Martian surface. Compressed air tanks are located next to the hygiene station. Above the air tanks and hygiene station are water tanks. Behind the air tanks are command module retro/takeoff rockets and rocket propellant tanks. In the underside of the command module are three VTOL legs; upon reaching Mars, the nosecone detaches from the main body and lands on the planet's surface. An airlock within a telescopic access tube links the command module to the main body. Inside the main body next to the airlock is an artificial gravity generator, port side laboratories, a personal hygiene station, a waste recycling plant, and toilets. Behind these are crew quarters, a life support and atmosphere recycling bay, an airlocked access tube to all decks, and starboard side recreations rooms. Behind is an engineering station, accessed via a central corridor airlock. Above the engineering station are water recycling systems. Further down is a nuclear fusion reactor, an armoured cahelium/graphite-bonded reactor housing, an electro-static energy generator, and a gas turbine. The gas turbine drives the electro-static generator, gravity, power, and life-support systems. Next to the energy generator are propellant tanks which contain negative/positive storage cells. On the exterior are cosmic ray collections scoops. Behind the propellant tanks are retro/pitch and yaw thruster nozzles, rocket fuel, and oxidant tanks. At the very back is an ion particle accelerator, chemical rocket propellant tanks, a centrally mounted ion engine exhaust nozzle, three rear-mounted rocket engines used for manoeuvring and takeoff, and a chemical rocket thrust nozzle. Technical data '''Engines: ion drive particle accelerators and chemical rockets. Launch thrust: 10 million kgs. Length: 103 metres. Power source: atomic fusion reactor. Total crew: six. Weight: 1,968 tonnes. References